leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Alistar
Alistar erhält jedes Mal eine Siegessteigerung, wenn er mindestens einen oder sowie jedes mal, wenn , und in seiner Nähe sterben. |leveling = |description2 = Sobald Alistar 7 Steigerungen erreicht hat, brüllt er seinen Siegesschrei, sich für |hp}} und alle nahen für Leben}}}}. |leveling2 = |description3 = Alistar brüllt sein Siegesschrei sofort, wenn ein oder ein stirbt. Nach der Heilung kann Alistar für kurze Zeit keine weiteren Siegessteigerungen sammeln. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| passive Fähigkeit (und anderen ähnlichen Effekten). |video = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Alistar schlägt auf den Boden, verursacht an allen nahen Gegnern |magisch}} und sie 1 Sekunde lang in die Luft. |leveling = }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| aktiviert werden, um sofort nach dessen Abschluss eingesetzt zu werden. Dies ermöglicht eine einfache Kombination beider Fähigkeiten. |video = Alistar-Q }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Alistar auf sein Ziel zu und rammt es mit seinem Kopf, wobei er |magisch}} verursacht und das Ziel für 1 Sekunde lang sowie um 650 Einheiten . |leveling = }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| unterbricht das Zurückschleudern und ermöglicht so eine Kombination beider Fähigkeiten. |video = Alistar-W }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Alistar trampelt 5 Sekunden lang auf dem Boden herum und fügt alle Sekunden nahen Einheiten |magisch}} zu. Jeder Trampel-Stoß, der mindestens einen trifft, gewährt Alistar 1 Steigerung Trampeln bis zu einem Maximum von 5 Steigerungen. Solange er trampelt, ist Alistar . |leveling = |Magischer Gesamtschaden| }} |description2 = Bei 5 Steigerungen von Trampeln verursacht Alistars nächster |magisch}} und das Ziel 1 Sekunde lang. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| blockieren den verstärkten Angriff, blockieren aber nicht den Schaden über Zeit. |video = Alistar-E }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Alistar entfernt bei Aktivierung sämtliche Massenkontrolleffekte von sich und verringert 7 Sekunden lang erhaltenen |normal}} und |magisch}}. |leveling = %}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| |armor}} und |mr}}. * }} wird nicht reduziert. |video = Alistar-R }} }} cs:Alistar en:Alistar es:Alistar fr:Alistar it:Alistar pl:Alistar pt-br:Alistar ru:Alistar zh:阿利斯塔 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Alistar war seit jeher ein mächtiger Krieger mit furchterregendem Ruf, doch nun will er am noxianischen Reich Rache für den Tod seines Klans üben. Obwohl er versklavt und zu einem Leben als Gladiator gezwungen wurde, bewahrte ihn sein unbeugsamer Wille davor, gänzlich zum Tier zu werden. Nun, da er frei ist von den Ketten seiner früheren Meister, kämpft er im Namen der Unterdrückten und Geknechteten und setzt seine Wut wie seine Hörner, Hufe und Fäuste als Waffe ein. Der Minotaurus Als mächtigster Krieger, der je aus den Stämmen der Minotauren an der Großen Barriere hervorging, verteidigte Alistar seinen Stamm vor den vielen Gefahren Valorans, zumindest bis die Noxianische Armee kam. Alistar wurde durch Intrigen von Keiran Darkwill, dem jüngsten Sohn von General Boram Darkwill und Anführer der noxianischen Spähtruppen, aus seinem Dorf gelockt. Als Alistar heimkehrte, war sein Dorf niedergebrannt und seine Familie ermordet worden. Rasend vor Wut nahm er es mit einem ganzen Regiment noxianischer Elitesoldaten auf und tötete Hunderte. Nur durch das Einschreiten einiger der fähigsten Blutmagier von Noxus gelang es, Alistars Wut zu bändigen. Er wurde in Ketten nach Noxus geschafft und musste die folgenden Jahre als Gladiator endlose Kämpfe zur Unterhaltung der reichsten Einwohner von Noxus bestreiten. Das einst so edle Gemüt Alistars drohte langsam zu zerbrechen und er wäre sicherlich verrückt geworden, wäre da nicht Ayelia gewesen, eine junge Dienerin, mit der er sich anfreundete und die ihm schließlich auch zur Flucht verhalf. Wieder in Freiheit und ohne ein Zuhause, zu dem er zurückkehren konnte, floh Alistar und hoffte, eines Tages endgültig Rache an Noxus nehmen zu können und das Mädchen zu finden, das einst seine Hoffnung wieder aufleben ließ. Er verschwand allerdings nicht in den Schatten, sondern wurde zum wortgewandten Verfechter all jener, die von der noxianischen Regierung unterdrückt werden. Er steht zudem dafür ein, Dinge aufzudecken, die das noxianische Militär lieber im Dunklen lassen will – etwas, das ihn beim Adel von Noxus sehr unbeliebt machte. Seine gemeinnützige Arbeit brachte ihm einige Preise ein, die in interessantem Kontrast zu der Wut und der Zerstörung stehen, für die er im Kampf berühmt ist. Beziehungen * und wurden beide von Noxus gefangen genommen und dazu gezwungen, bei der 'Zerfleischung' teilzunehmen. |Skins= Skin-Screenshots # Alistar Infernalischer Screenshots.jpg|Infernalischer Alistar Alistar Libero- Screenshots.png|Libero-Alistar Klassischer Alistar VU Screenshots.jpg|Klassischer Alistar (Visuelle Überarbeitung) Alistar Marodeur- Screenshots.jpg|Marodeur-Alistar Skins ; : * Die Szene zeigt ihn, wie er sich gerade von seinen Ketten gerissen hat. * Auf seinem alten hat Alistar vier Finger, obwohl sein Modell nur drei hat. * Im Frühjahr 2012 wurde das mit dem ausgetauscht, zusammen mit , und . Dies waren die ersten von vielen Champions, die in zukünftigen Patches neue Splash-Arts bekamen. ** Allerdings wurde Alistars . ; : * Seit dem 23. September 2011 bis zum 1. August 2018 konnte man diesen Skin kostenlos erhalten, indem man eine bestimmte Internetseite aufrief und dann den League of Legends-YouTube-Kanal abbonierte. ** Wenn man Alistar nicht besaß, erhielt man den Champion zum Skin dazu. * Dies war einer der drei Skins, die man kostenlos erhalten konnte, indem man den Social Media-Kanälen von League of Legends bzw. Riot Games folgte. Die anderen sind: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich des Mid-Season Invitational 2019 veröffentlicht. * Er ist stark durch moderne Darstellungen des nordischen Gottes 'Odin' inspiriert. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** ; : * Dies ist einer von drei Skins, die kosten, wodurch er zu den günstigen Skins von allen gehört. Die anderen sind: ** ** * Er könnte auch eine Anlehnung an das aus der Bibel sein. ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Es ist eine Anlehnung an die Kinderserie Cowboys of Moo Mesa. * Es gab früher einen Spielfehler, durch welchen die komplette Textur dieses Skins blau wurde. Dieser Fehler wurde später ausgebessert. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin ist anlässlich der Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 2014 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** ** ** * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** *** Er kämpft zusammen mit gegen und . ; : * Es ist eine Hommage an die Geschichte von Ferdinand dem Stier, der lieber an Blumen schnuppern wollte als bei Stierkämpfen mitzumachen. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich des 1. Aprils 2017 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** ** *** jagt hinter ihm oder den anderen hinterher. * Genau wie hat sein Einteiler mit jedem Chroma einen anderen . ** Normalerweise ist es ein Kuhlogo mit einer Milchflasche. Dieses Logo wird auf drei Chromas ersetzt: *** Katzenauge hat eine geschälte Banane. *** Jaspis hat eine Tafel Schokolade. *** Rosenquarz hat eine Erdbeere. ** Während seines kann man drei von Sätzlingen sehen. * Er trägt einen Kuh- . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dies ist einer von 4 Vorbesteller-Skins, die man erhalten konnte, indem man eine Collector's Edition kaufte. Die anderen waren: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde veröffentlicht, um den Sieg von SKT T1 bei der Season 5 Weltmeisterschaft zu feiern, zusammen mit: ** ** ** ** ** * Er repräsentiert Wolf und ist zeitgleich sein erster Weltmeisterschaftsskin. ** Ihm folgte später . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Skin-Spotlights Schwarzer Alistar - Skin-Spotlight| Goldener Alistar - Skin-Spotlight| Matador-Alistar - Skin-Spotlight| Langhorn-Alistar - Skin-Spotlight| Entfesselter Alistar - Skin-Spotlight| Infernalischer Alistar - Skin-Spotlight| Libero-Alistar - Skin-Spotlight| Marodeur-Alistar - Skin-Spotlight| SKT T1-Alistar - Skin-Spotlight| Muhkuh-Alistar - Skin-Spotlight| Muhkuh-Alistar - Chroma-Spotlight| Hextech-Alistar - Skin-Spotlight| Eroberer-Alistar - Skin-Spotlight| |Zitate= |Entwicklung= |artwork = Concept Art House |visual = Albert Carranza Michał Niewiara Concept Art House Matthew Johnson Maryna Aleksandrova |lead = |voice = |conceptcredit = Albert Carranza }} Champion-Update: Alistar ;von fizzNchips Champion-Update: Alistar Die Jungs für die Champion-Updates haben sich näher angesehen und sich für etwas Styling entschieden! Wir sind gerade mit dem Schamponieren, dem Schneiden, Trimmen und Kämmen im Workshop fertig und er kann endlich mit Stil lostrampeln. center|640px Wie schon bei einigen der brauchte auch Alistar keine massive Spielmechaniküberarbeitung oder thematische Anpassungen. Daher konnten wir uns auf das Erscheinungsbild des Minotauren konzentrieren. Seine Aktualisierung bringt nicht nur neue Modelle und Texturen für alle seine Skins mit, sondern wir haben die Gelegenheit genutzt, und auch noch einige Animationen dieses großen Jungen angepasst. Nun verwendet Alistar verschiedene Laufanimationen je nachdem, ob er gerade schneller wird oder abbremst, und ihr könnt ihn nun sogar richtig beim Niedertrampeln seiner Feinde mit Hilfe seiner Fähigkeit erleben! Ihr könnt die aber dennoch nicht melken. Media Musik= center|640px ;Sonstige Musik Worlds 2016 Zedd - Ignite| |-|Videos= center|640px ;Sonstige Videos Legenden des Spielfelds| League of Legends - Season One CG Cinematic Trailer| There Will Be Mayhem 2016 All-Star Event - League of Legends| Brathähnchen und Pizzabotin „A Grillscherz“-Skins-Trailer – League of Legends| League of Legends Animation Demo Reel - 2017| |-|Galerie= Alistar Konzept 1.jpg|Alistar Konzept 1 Alistar Konzept 2.jpg|Alistar Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Albert Carranza) Alistar Infernalischer Konzept 01.jpg|Infernalischer Alistar Konzept (vom Concept Art House) Alistar Infernalischer model 1.jpg|Infernalischer Alistar Model 1 (vom Concept Art House) Alistar Infernalischer model 2.jpg|Infernalischer Alistar Model 2 (vom Concept Art House) Alistar Infernalischer model 3.jpg|Infernalischer Alistar Model 3 (vom Concept Art House) Alistar Infernalischer Splash Konzept 1.jpg|Infernalischer Alistar Splash Konzept 1 (vom Concept Art House) Alistar Infernalischer Splash Konzept 2.jpg|Infernalischer Alistar Splash Konzept 2 (vom Concept Art House) Ironstylus Alistarsketch.jpg|Alistar Zeichnung (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Alistar Rework.png|Alistar Update Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Alistar Update Libero model 1.jpg|Libero-Alistar Update Model (vom DragonFly Studio) Alistar Muhkuh Konzept 1.jpg|Muhkuh-Alistar Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Aleksandr Nikonov) Alistar Muhkuh Konzept 2.jpg|Muhkuh-Alistar Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Aleksandr Nikonov) Alistar Muhkuh Konzept 3.jpg|Muhkuh-Alistar Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Aleksandr Nikonov) Alistar Muhkuh Chroma Konzept 1.jpg|Muhkuh-Alistar Chroma Konzept (vom DragonFly Studio) Alistar Muhkuh Chroma concept 02.jpg|Muhkuh-Alistar Chroma Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Maryna Aleksandrova) Alistar Muhkuh model 1.jpg|Muhkuh Alistar Model (vom DragonFly Studio) Alistar Hextech model 1.jpg|Hextech-Alistar Model (vom DragonFly Studio) Alistar Hextech Konzept 1.jpg|Hextech-Alistar Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Alistar Hextech Splash Konzept 1.jpg|Hextech-Alistar Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Bo Chen) Alistar Hextech Splash Konzept 2.gif|Hextech-Alistar Splash Konzept 2(vom Riot-Künstler Bo Chen) |Historisch= Alte Geschichte 4.= right|300px Als mächtigster Krieger, der je aus den Stämmen der Minotauren an der Großen Barriere hervorging, verteidigte Alistar seinen Stamm vor den vielen Gefahren Valorans, zumindest bis die Noxische Armee kam. Alistar wurde durch Intrigen von Keiran Darkwill, dem jüngsten Sohn von General Baron Darkwill und Anführer der noxischen Spähtruppen, aus seinem Dorf gelockt. Als Alistar heimkehrte, war sein Dorf niedergebrannt und seine Familie ermordet worden. Rasend vor Wut nahm er es mit einem ganzen Regiment noxischer Elitesoldaten auf und tötete Hunderte. Nur durch das Einschreiten einiger der fähigsten Beschwörer von Noxus gelang es, Alistars Wut zu bändigen. Er wurde in Ketten nach Noxus geschafft und musste die folgenden Jahre als Gladiator endlose Kämpfe zur Unterhaltung der reichsten Einwohner von Noxus bestreiten. Das einst so großherzige Gemüt Alistars drohte langsam zu zerbrechen und er wäre sicherlich verrückt geworden, wäre da nicht Ayelia gewesen, eine junge Dienerin, mit der er sich anfreundete, und die ihm auch die Flucht ermöglichte. Wieder in Freiheit trat Alistar als Champion der neu gegründeten Liga der Legenden bei und hoffte, eines Tages endgültig Rache an Noxus nehmen zu können und das Mädchen zu finden, das einst seine Hoffnung wieder aufleben ließ. Nach anfänglichem Widerwillen, seinen Status als berühmter Champion zu nähren, entdeckte Alistar bald, dass Ruhm auch Macht bedeutet und er wurde zum wortgewandten Anwalt all jener, die von Noxus unterdrückt werden. Er steht zudem dafür ein, Dinge aufzudecken, die das noxische Militär lieber verbergen will - etwas, das ihn bei Noxus' Elite sehr unbeliebt machte. Seine wohltäterische Arbeit brachte ihm einige Preise ein, die in interessantem Kontrast zu der Wut und der Zerstörung stehen, die er in der Liga der Legenden bringt. etwas dagegen haben.}} |-|3.= right|300px Als mächtigster Krieger, der je aus den Stämmen der Minotauren an der Großen Barriere hervorging, verteidigte Alistar seinen Stamm vor den vielen Gefahren Valorans, zumindest bis die Noxische Armee kam. Alistar wurde durch Intrigen von Keiran Darkwill, dem jüngsten Sohn von General Baron Darkwill und Anführer der noxischen Spähtruppen, aus seinem Dorf gelockt. Als Alistar heimkehrte, war sein Dorf niedergebrannt und seine Familie ermordet worden. Rasend vor Wut nahm er es mit einem ganzen Regiment noxischer Elitesoldaten auf und tötete Hunderte. Nur durch das Einschreiten einiger der fähigsten Beschwörer von Noxus gelang es, Alistars Wut zu bändigen. Er wurde in Ketten nach Noxus geschafft und musste die folgenden Jahre als Gladiator endlose Kämpfe zur Unterhaltung der reichsten Einwohner von Noxus bestreiten. Das einst so großherzige Gemüt Alistars drohte langsam zu zerbrechen und er wäre sicherlich verrückt geworden, wäre da nicht Ayelia gewesen, eine junge Dienerin, mit der er sich anfreundete, und die ihm auch die Flucht ermöglichte. Wieder in Freiheit trat Alistar als Champion der neu gegründeten Liga der Legenden bei und hoffte, eines Tages endgültig Rache an Noxus nehmen zu können und das Mädchen zu finden, das einst seine Hoffnung wieder aufleben ließ. etwas dagegen haben.}} |-|2.= right|300px Als mächtigster Krieger, der je aus den Stämmen der Minotauren an der Großen Barriere hervorging, verteidigte Alistar seinen Stamm vor den vielen Gefahren Valorans, zumindest bis die Noxische Armee kam. Alistar wurde durch Intrigen von Keiran Darkwill, dem jüngsten Sohn von General Baron Darkwill und Anführer der noxischen Spähtruppen, aus seinem Dorf gelockt. Als Alistar heimkehrte, war sein Dorf niedergebrannt und seine Familie ermordet worden. Rasend vor Wut nahm er es mit einem ganzen Regiment noxischer Elitesoldaten auf und tötete Hunderte. Nur durch das Einschreiten einiger der fähigsten Beschwörer von Noxus gelang es, Alistars Wut zu bändigen. Er wurde in Ketten nach Noxus geschafft und musste die folgenden Jahre als Gladiator endlose Kämpfe zur Unterhaltung der reichsten Einwohner von Noxus bestreiten. Das einst so großherzige Gemüt Alistars drohte langsam zu zerbrechen und er wäre sicherlich verrückt geworden, wäre da nicht Ayelia gewesen, eine junge Dienerin, mit der er sich anfreundete, und die ihm auch die Flucht ermöglichte. Wieder in Freiheit trat Alistar als Champion der neu gegründeten Liga der Legenden bei und hoffte, eines Tages endgültig Rache an Noxus nehmen zu können und das Mädchen zu finden, das einst seine Hoffnung wieder aufleben ließ. etwas dagegen haben.}} |-|1.= Veröffentlicht in Alpha Woche 6 (25. März 2009) right|300px Als letzter Überlebender seines Clans wurde Alistar gefangen genommen, als er seine Heimat vor den Altrianern während des Kampfes am Mogronenpass zu beschützen versuchte. Die folgenden zehn Jahre sind sehr verschwommen: Ketten an Armen und Beinen, die Qualen der Peitsche an seinen Schultern und die schweißtreibende Arbeit in den Kohleminen, in welchen er arbeitete, nachdem er als Sklaven verkauft worden war. Dazu gezwungen, andere Arbeiter mittels eines Flaschenzugs auf verschiedene Ebenen der Kohleschächte zu hiefen, war die Anstrengung durchgängig und unnachgiebig. Sobald er müde oder auch nur kurz langsamer wurde, waren die Aufseher dazu da, ihn mit ihren Peitschen und Speeren zu bestrafen. Seine einzigen Hoffnungsschimmer in dieser Hölle auf Erden kam in Gestalt eines Sklavenmädchens namens Yessinia, welche einmal in der Woche zu ihm kam, um ihn zu kleiden und seine Wunden zu versorgen. Sie war nett und kurzzeitig in der Lage, die Schmerzen, in denen Alistar jeden Moment lebte, etwas zu lindern. Yessinias Besuche und ihre Freundlichkeit waren alles, was er in dieser Welt hatte. Alte Splash-Arts EU West= Alistar Standard Alistar S alt.jpg|1. Standard Alistar Alistar Standard Alistar S alt2.jpg|2. Standard Alistar Alistar Goldener Alistar S alt.jpg|1. Goldener Alistar Alistar Langhorn-Alistar S alt.jpg|1. Langhorn-Alistar Alistar Libero-Alistar S alt.jpg|1. Libero-Alistar Alistar SKT T1-Alistar S alt.jpg|1. SKT T1 Alistar |-|China= Alistar Standard Alistar S Ch.jpg|Standard Alistar Alistar Goldener Alistar S Ch.jpg|Goldener Alistar Alistar Langhorn-Alistar S Ch.jpg|Langhorn-Alistar Alte Ladebildschirmbilder EU West= Alistar Standard Alistar L alt.jpg|1. Standard Alistar Alistar Standard Alistar L alt2.jpg|2. Standard Alistar Alistar Goldener Alistar L alt.jpg|1. Goldener Alistar Alistar Langhorn-Alistar L alt.jpg|1. Langhorn-Alistar Alistar Libero-Alistar L alt.jpg|1. Libero-Alistar Alistar SKT T1-Alistar L alt.jpg|1. SKT T1 Alistar |-|China= Alistar Standard Alistar L Ch.jpg|Standard Alistar Alistar Goldener Alistar L Ch.jpg|Goldener Alistar Alistar Langhorn-Alistar L Ch.jpg|Langhorn-Alistar Alte Fähigkeiten Jedes Mal, wenn Alistar eine Fähigkeit benutzt, wird er für 3 Sekunden und beginnt, zu trampeln, wodurch er |magisch}} pro Sekunde an nahen Gegnern und nahe Strukturen verursacht. Dieser Schaden ist gegen Stufe)}} }}. }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Alistar schlägt auf den Boden, um nahe Gegner für 1 Sekunde , sie bei Landung für Sekunden zu und ihnen |magisch}} zuzufügen. |leveling = }} }}| }} |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Alistar sprintet zu einem ausgewählten Gegner, verursacht |magisch}}, diesen für 1 Sekunde und . |leveling = }} }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 16 |description = Alistar brüllt, wodurch er sich selbst um einen festgelegten Wert und alle nahen Verbündeten um 33 % dieses Wertes . |leveling = |Verbündetenheilung| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}}} |description2 = Die von Siegesschrei wird jedes mal um 2 Sekunden reduziert, wenn ein Gegner in der Nähe von Alistar stirbt. }}| . }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Alistar entfernt beim Wirken alle auf ihn einwirkenden Massenkontrolleffekte. Außerdem erhält er für 7 Sekunden |ad}} und reduziert erlittenen Schaden. |leveling = |ad}}}} %}} }}| }}). * Massenkontrolle, die nach Aktivierung von Unbeugsamer Wille auf Alistar gewirkt wird, wird nicht verhindert. }} }} Gigantische Stärke.png‎|'Gigantische Stärke (1. P)' Alistar's Größe gewährt ihm . Gigantische Stärke.png‎|'Gigantische Stärke (2. P)' Alistar verursacht % zusätzlichen Schaden an Türmen. Wildes Gebrüll.png|'Wildes Gebrüll (1. R)' Alistar brüllt vor Wut, wodurch er alle Massenkontrolleffekte, die auf ihm wirken, entfernt und immun gegen Fähigkeiten wird. Deep Sniff.png|Deep Sniff |Trivia= Trivia * Alistar tritt im Client an der Stelle auf, wo die Beschwörerzauber gezeigt werden. |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V9.24b: * ** |hp}} ⇒ ** |ad}} ⇒ ** |ad}} ⇒ |ad}} * ** (verdoppelt auf für Verbündete) ⇒ (verdoppelt auf für Verbündete) V9.1: * ** Diese Fähigkeit zeigt ab jetzt die verbleibende Dauer der Fähigkeit über einen Balken im Symbol an. * ** Diese Fähigkeit zeigt ab jetzt die verbleibende Dauer der Fähigkeit über einen Balken im Symbol an. V8.24b: * ** 100 / 125 / 150 / 175 / 200 über 5 Sekunden ⇒ 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 / 200 über 5 Sekunden ** 55–310 (auf Stufen 1–18) ⇒ 35–290 (auf Stufen 1–18) V8.24: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den das Ziel von betäubt, aber nicht zurückgestoßen wurde, wenn er mitten in seiner W-Q-Kombo den Rückruf aktiviert und dadurch die Kombo abbricht. V8.21: * Allgemein ** Sein Grundwert für Leben wurde von 613 auf 573 verringert. V5.1: * Allgemein ** Grafik: Aktualisiertes Modell, neue Texturen und visuelle Effekte sowohl für das Standardaussehen als auch für alle Skins ** Symbole: Neue Fähigkeitensymbole ** Splash: Neues Standard-Splash V4.15: * ** Unerwarteter Schlag: Alistar kann keinen zusätzlichen normalen Angriff mehr auf sein „Kopfstoß“-Ziel mehr landen, wenn dieses wegfliegt. V4.12: * ** Dschungelkuh: Verursacht keinen doppelten Schaden mehr an Monstern. * ** Betäubende Landung: „Pulverisieren“ stimmt nun korrekt mit seinem Erscheinungsbild überein, indem auf ein 1,5 Sekunden währendes Hochschlagen ⇒ 1 Sekunde währendes Hochschlagen eine 0,5 Sekunden währende Betäubung (was im Endeffekt auf dasselbe hinausläuft) folgt. ** Kosten: 70/80/90/100/110 Mana ⇒ 65/70/75/80/85 Mana * ** Kosten: 70/80/90/100/110 Mana ⇒ 65/70/75/80/85 Mana * ** Die könnt ihr nicht melken: Schadenverringerung erfolgt nun sofort, anstatt nach der Animation. ** Schadensverringerung: 50/60/70 % ⇒ 70/70/70 % V1.0.0.154: * Das grundlegende Lauftempo wurde von 325 auf 330 erhöht. * ** Die Reichweite wurde von 600 auf 650 erhöht. V1.0.0.146: * Allgemein: ** Das grundlegende Lauftempo wurde von 305 auf 300 verringert. * : ** Die Zauberreichweite wurde von 650 auf 600 verringert. V1.0.0.142: * ** Der Schaden wurde von 10-27 auf 7-24 verringert. * ** Die Manakosten auf niedrigeren Stufen wurden von 28/41/54/67/80 auf 40/50/60/70/80 erhöht. V1.0.0.139: * Allgemein ** Erhält nun 1,25 Magieresistenz pro Stufe V1.0.0.135: * ** Der Schaden wurde von 10-23 auf 10-27 pro Sekunde erhöht. * ** Die Manakosten wurden von 20/35/50/65/80 auf 28/41/54/67/80 erhöht. * **Die Manakosten wurden von 150 auf 100 verringert. V1.0.0.134: * Die Manakosten von wurden von 80/90/100/110/120 auf 70/80/90/100/110 verringert. * Die Manakosten von wurden von 70/85/100/115/130 auf 70/80/90/100/110 verringert. * Die Manakosten von wurden von 20/30/40/50/60 auf 20/35/50/65/80 erhöht. V1.0.0.133: * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den keine Unterstützungen gewährte. V1.0.0.124: * **Die Wirkdauer wurde von 6/7/8 Sekunden auf konstante 7 Sekunden verändert. **Die Schadensreduzierung wurde von konstanten 75 % auf 50/60/70 % verringert. V1.0.0.121: * ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,8 auf 0,7 verringert. * ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,6 auf 0,5 verringert. * ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,4 auf 0,2 verringert. V1.0.0.118b: * Allgemein ** Das pro Stufe gewonnene Leben wurde von 110 auf 102 verringert. * ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,8 auf 0,6 verringert. ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den das Hochwerfen in der Nähe von Hindernissen nicht immer funktionierte. * ** Der Grundschaden wurde von 85/135/185/235/285 auf 85/130/175/220/265 verringert. ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 1 auf 0,8 verringert. V1.0.0.116: rework * Allgemein ** Das grundlegende Lauftempo wurde von 300 auf 305 erhöht. ** Das grundlegende Leben wurde von 582 auf 552 verringert. ** Das pro Stufe gewonnene Leben wurde von 114 auf 110 verringert. ** Der pro Stufe gewonnene Schaden wurde von 3,375 auf 3,62 erhöht. ** Der Grundschaden wurde von 62,9 auf 58,65 verringert. ** Das grundlegende Mana wurde von 225 auf 253 erhöht. ** Das pro Stufe gewonnene Mana wurde von 33 auf 38 erhöht. * (neue passive Fähigkeit) ** Wenn Alistar eine Fähigkeit einsetzt, erhält er „Trampeln“ und kann sich so 3 Sekunden durch alle Einheiten hindurchbewegen, während er jede Sekunde 10-23 (+10 % Fähigkeitsstärke) Schaden in einem Bereich um sich verursacht (doppelter Schaden gegen Vasallen und Monster). ** Neue Animationen und Partikel wurden für „Trampeln“ eingefügt. * ** Der Schaden wurde von 80/125/170/220/270 auf 60/105/150/195/240 verringert. ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 1,0 auf 0,8 verringert. ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 15 auf 17/16/15/14/13 verändert. ** Die Reichweite wurde von 330 auf 365 erhöht. ** Die Wirkdauer der Betäubung wurde von 1 auf 0,5 Sekunden verringert. (Das Hochschlagen bleibt mit 1 Sekunde unverändert.) * ** Das Zielen mit „Kopfstoß“ auf sich bewegende Ziele wurde verbessert. ** „Kopfstoß“ kann nun gegen Vasallen eingesetzt werden. ** Der Schaden wurde von 90/140/190/245/300 auf 85/135/185/235/285 verringert. ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 12 auf 14/13/12/11/10 verändert. V1.0.0.105: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Pulverisieren“ auch dann Partikeleffekte auslöste, wenn die Betäubung nicht erfolgreich war. V1.0.0.100: * kann nicht mehr im festgehaltenen Zustand benutzt werden. * Die Kurzinfo zu gibt nun richtigerweise an, dass Massenkontrolleffekte, aber nicht alle Beeinträchtigungen entfernt werden. * Die Kurzinfo zu wurde korrigiert, damit diese nicht weiter vorgibt, dass Gegner vor der Landung keinen Schaden erleiden. * Das grundlegende und das pro Stufe gewonnene Angriffstempo wurden etwa auf das Niveau von Rammus angehoben. V1.0.0.96: * Allgemein ** Ein Problem wurde behoben, durch das Alistars Angriffstempo zu hoch war. V1.0.0.87: * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Alistar nach „ “ nicht sofort andere Zauber benutzen konnte. V1.0.0.86: * ** Der Schaden wird nun verursacht, wenn das Ziel in die Luft geschleudert wird, nicht erst beim Aufschlag. }}